Drabbles of Ayase and Tsugumi
by Yukio Okumura
Summary: Drabbles of Ayase and Tsugumi. Warning Inside. Enjoy this FF! First FF at Guilty Crown.


**Guilty Crown ~ Drabbles of Ayase and Tsugumi**

© AyaTsuDaryl'Yan

_A/N_ : Ini ff perdana saya di fandom Guilty Crown, tentang 26 drabbles about Tsugumi dan Ayase Shinomiya. Mohon RnR ya! **Flame(s) was prohibited here!**

**[** **Disclaimer** : Guilty Crown © Production I.G, WARNING(S) : OOC, AU, gila-abal, slight DarGumi, ShuIno, etc etc etc **]**

**Air**

Ketika Ayase sedang menggunakan _Endlaves Steiner_ di udara, tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul sesosok makhluk _mecha_ juga. Namun entah kenapa, pikiran Ayase malah teralihkan ke sesosok gadis muda yang berambut hitam dan panjang. Tampaknya, Ayase tidak bisa sedikit pun melupakan cewek imut dan sedikit 'songong' itu, walaupun dalam perang mode _on_.

**Beloved**

Setibanya di markas _Sougaisha_, Tsugumi tiba-tiba mampir ke Ayase yang sedang bersantai di suatu ruangan. Tsugumi lalu berjongkok di depan Ayase sambil membisikkan sesuatu. "_You are my beloved friend, forever_." ucap Tsugumi sedikit malu-malu. Ayase tampaknya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pengakuan malu-malunya Tsugumi itu.

**Clever**

Tsugumi adalah gadis jenius di _Sougaisha_. Namun, ada satu lagi orang yang bisa mengalahkan gengsi tinggi Tsugumi itu. Bukan si Gai Tsutsugami yang dikatain Inori memiliki marga yang hampir serumpun dengan Tsugumi itu, atau Shibungi yang berwajah super duper seram sekali. Namun gengsi Tsugumi mudah dikalahkan hanya oleh satu _gadis_ manis berambut cokelat dikuncir ke belakang. Ya iyalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayase Shinomiya!

**Diamond**

Suatu hari Ayase menemukan batu diamond yang tergeletak di meja kamarnya. Sempat terpikirkan untuk membuangnya, namun malah tidak jadi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kain kecil berwarna merah dan membungkus batu indah itu dan memutuskan untuk memberinya ke Tsugumi, walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya nanti.

**Endless**

Cinta dan persahabatan erat yang dialami oleh Ayase Shinomiya dan Tsugumi tidak akan pernah berakhir. Meskipun Gai meminta atau bahkan memaksa Tsugumi untuk berpisah unit dengan Ayase, tetap saja Tsugumi akan nekat mengunjungi unit yang dilakoni Ayase. Baginya, Ayase adalah saudara perempuannya sekaligus 'kekasih' tersembunyinya. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan anggota _Sougaisha_ lainnya.

**Flowers**

Di taman yang ada di Tokyo Bay / Odaiba itu, Tsugumi mengajak Ayase jalan-jalan. Tsugumi terlihat begitu manja kalau berada di sisi Ayase. Namun, itu tak menyurutkan Ayase untuk tidak membencinya. Malahan, dia makin menyayangi Tsugumi seperti adiknya. Namun, diam-diam Ayase mencabuti salah satu bunga yang tumbuh di taman tersebut dan memberikan kepada Tsugumi dengan wajah khas keibuannya. Jelas, Tsugumi makin menyayangi Ayase sebagai… Kekasih gelapnya! *sang author langsung ditampol sama Ayase dan Tsugumi*

**Ghost**

Tsugumi sangat takut dengan hantu. Meskipun begitu, kalau diajak Ayase memasuki rumah hantu yang digelar saat festival kebudayaan di sekolah Shu dan Inori, tampaknya Tsugumi harus mengalah kepadanya. Karena ia tidak berani disindir Ayase kalau dia penakut sekali. Dan, untuk saat itu, Ayase menghirup aroma kemenangannya menenangkan kegengsian hati Tsugumi.

**8. Harbour**

Harbour adalah impian sebagian orang. Harbour dalam bahasa Inggris berarti 'pelabuhan'. Tidak terkecuali Ayase dan Tsugumi. Walaupun Gai sudah tidak ada, Ayase mencoba menghibur dirinya lewat liburan kali ini. Sebelumnya ia juga pernah diajak ke tempat yang sama oleh Shu dan Inori ketika pergi ke suatu pulau, namun ia perlahan-lahan menyadari bahwa masih ada satu orang yang dicintainya selain Gai. Dan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsugumi?

**9. Irresponsible**

Suatu ketika, Tsugumi tidak sengaja mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat Ayase marah. Sejak saat itu, Ayase selalu bergumam kalau Tsugumi adalah perempuan tidak bertanggung jawab. Namun, suatu pemberontakan telah membuka mata Ayase kalau Tsugumi hanya ingin mengeluarkan pendapatnya saja, terbukti dari Tsugumi yang terus-menerus memanggil nama dirinya, walaupun dirinya dalam bahaya sekalipun. _Tampaknya gue harus sabar ngadepin Tsugumi_, batin Ayase bersalah.

**10. Jail**

Penjara. Itulah yang dibenci Tsugumi dan Ayase. Namun, jika Shu dan Inori sampai dipenjara ketika mereka masih menjadi anggota _Sougaisha_, siapa yang tidak peduli akan nasib mereka berdua? Walaupun agak jengkel sama mereka berdua terutama Shu, Ayase dan Tsugumi pasti akan membantunya, tidak peduli susah atau mudah strateginya.

**11. Key **

Kunci untuk mengalahkan kegengsian Tsugumi adalah sebagai berikut : dekati Tsugumi, lalu bicaralah tentang Ayase, kemudian dia akan banyak bicara mengenai masa-masa yang indah bersamanya. Jangan lupa untuk tidak pernah menyakiti hati Tsugumi, niscaya dia akan menghajarmu dan berlagak seperti putri kerajaan yang maha sombong.

**12. Line**

Garis kesabaran Ayase dan Tsugumi sebenarnya sama. Namun jika seseorang berani membuat garis kesabaran mereka berdua menjadi rusak, niscaya jangan pernah berharap dapat menghirup aroma keselamatan, karena Ayase dan Tsugumi akan bekerjasama menghancurkam sekujur tubuhmu melalui _Endlaves_ terbarunya.

**13. Means**

Suatu hari Daryl pernah menghina Tsugumi dengan perkataan "a dumb girl". Jelas Tsugumi marah besar dan sampai rela menghajar pemuda narsis yang memiliki penyakit _mysophobia_ itu dengan sebilah kayu yang sangat gede di festival sekolah Shu. Namun alangkah syoknya Tsugumi, kalau ternyata Daryl bermuka sedikit merah memandang wajah Tsugumi. Dalam hati Tsugumi bertanya-tanya, _apa maksud dari wajah bersemu merah-nya Daryl?_

**14. Near**

Tsugumi heran dengan perangai Daryl setelah penyelesaian masalah antara Shu dan Gai yang berakhir dengan tewasnya Gai dan Inori serta hilangnya tangan dan penglihatannya Shu. Belakangan ini, Daryl kerap menguntitnya kemanapun dia pergi. Bahkan di dekat bangku Tsugumi juga diduduki oleh Daryl. Jadinya, Tsugumi malah takut setengah mati kepada Daryl dan berusaha dekat-dekat dengan Ayase. Tampaknya, Tsugumi menjadi tenang kalau berada di dekat Ayase, namun Daryl? Sepertinya juga merasa tenang kalau berada di dekat Tsugumi. Wah, ada tanda-tanda cinta nih!

**15. One**

Siapakah orang yang paling dicintai Ayase seumur hidupnya? Ketiga, Yahiro. Menurut Ayase, dia sebetulnya sih baik. Masih untung dia sudah banyak berubah sejak kematian Jun dan konfliknya dengan Shu. Kedua? Gai. Dia jelas-jelas naksir sama Gai, namun sialnya perhatian Gai justru teralihkan hanya untuk Inori saja. Baginya itu cukup menyakitkan sih. Tapi nomor satu? TSUGUMI! Dialah nomor satu di hati Ayase. Tampaknya kedekatan Tsugumi dengan Ayase sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

**16. Paralyse**

Di pertempuran, Ayase selalu bisa melumpuhkan semua _Endlaves_ yang ada, bahkan _Endlaves_ punya Daryl sekalipun walaupun sampai membutuhkan bantuan Gai, Tsugumi dan Shu. Namun urusan melumpuhkan Tsugumi dalam pertempuran _one by one_? Sepertinya dia bakalan kalah deh. Jelas, dia tidak tega melukai sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat sendiri kok dilumpuhkan? Dunia sudah kiamat, batin Ayase kalau berpikir tentang ini.

**17. Queen**

Inori adalah 'ratu'-nya Gai dan Shu. Arisa Kuhouin adalah 'ratu'-nya kelompok Kuhouin. Tsugumi adalah 'ratu terselubung'-nya Daryl. Akan tetapi, Tsugumi juga adalah 'ratu'-nya Ayase! Wah, tampaknya Ayase juga merupakan 'ratu'-nya Tsugumi sendiri! Sepertinya, di _Guilty Crown_ ini akan muncul bau yuri dan straight. Namun, cinta juga bertepuk sebelah dengan suksesnya, bukan?

**18. Random**

Suatu saat, Tsugumi dan Ayase mengadakan permainan 'random'. Mereka menggunakan kartu-kartu dengan nama cowok-cowok ngetop di _Guilty Crown_, termasuk Daryl sendiri. Tidak lupa juga dimasukkan nama Major yang aneh dan gila seperti Seiga, lalu Rowan. Ayase mengocok kartu-kartunya dalam keadaan tertutup, dan meminta Tsugumi memilih satu kartu. Ketika satu kartu diambil dan dilihat, alangkah syoknya Tsugumi. Ia mendapatkan nama 'Daryl'! Tampaknya, Tsugumi tidak bisa berbohong terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Sedangkan Ayase? Nampaknya dia jauh lebih sial, karena dia malah mendapatkan nama 'Shibungi'. _Nasib nasib…_ Batin Ayase kecewa.

**19. Stalker**

Bagi Tsugumi, sang _stalker_ paling berbahaya di dunianya adalah Daryl! Ia sangat membenci Daryl, namun apa mau dikata? Perasaannya sama sekali tidak bisa dibohongi. Diam-diam dia menaruh cinta padanya. Sedangkan sang _stalker_ bagi Ayase? Duh, Ayase bingung memilih antara Shu atau Yahiro. Namun, ia kelihatannya tidak akan memilih siapapun yang dia kenal sebagai _stalker_. Ia dulunya menganggap Shu sebagai _stalker_, namun karena Shu yang sekarang telah buta dan menggunakan tangan buatan, ia berbalik menyayanginya.

**20. Talk**

Ketika Ayase sedang jalan-jalan ke belakang sekolah, alangkah shocknya gadis itu. Ia mendapati Daryl sedang berbicara dengan Tsugumi. Apalagi ia melihat wajah Tsugumi terlihat memerah dengan suksesnya setelah beberapa lama berbicara dengannya. Ayase pun marah gede, dan segera menegurnya. "Yang aku bicarakan padanya adalah pernyataan hidupku," begitulah jawaban Daryl ketika dipergoki olehnya. Tampaknya Ayase sadar kalau Daryl menyukai Tsugumi. Dari pembicaraan itulah Ayase sadar, kini dunia yang dihadapinya sudah berbeda jauh.

**21. Utterly**

Seperti biasanya, Ayase akan berkeliling sekolah dengan mengenakan kursi roda. Seperti biasanya Daryl akan menguntit Tsugumi dan mendoakan partnernya di GHQ yang rela mati ditembak karena melindunginya. Seperti biasanya Tsugumi akan terus-menerus mendekati Ayase hanya untuk menghindari kejaran dan kuntitan sang "pangeran terselubung"-nya Daryl. Benar-benar damai yang kehidupan di dunia pada beberapa tahun setelah kejadian tersebut.

**22. Void**

Void milik Daryl adalah Kaleidoscope, sedangkan Void milik Ayase adalah berbentuk kaki dan bisa terbang. Void milik Tsugumi? Yang bisa meniru dirinya sendiri bahkan orang lain. Tampaknya Daryl akan memanfaatkan Void milik Tsugumi untuk terus berdekatan dengannya. Ih, menjijikan banget ya, batin Tsugumi ketakutan kalau Daryl sampai mengejarnya hanya untuk menggunakan Void miliknya. _Nanti digosipin gak baik-baik nih_, batin Tsugumi bergidik.

**23. Within**

Dalam kehangatannya, Ayase akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dari Tsugumi. Begitu pula dengan Tsugumi. Namun apa yang didapat Daryl dari Tsugumi plus Ayase? Tampaknya, kehangatan sekaligus _kesialan_-nya.

**24. X?**

Apabila ada Mr. X yang menguntit Inori, mungkin kita akan menuduh Shu atau Gai malah. Apabila ada Mr. X yang menguntit Seiga tolol dan aneh itu, mungkin kita akan beralih ke Rowan. Sedangkan apabila ada Mr. X yang menguntit Ayase dan Tsugumi bila mereka berdua sedang bersama, siapakah yang kira-kira bisa dituduh? Satu orang. Daryl Yan!

**25. Yellow**

Apabila Tsugumi digambarkan memiliki warna hitam, Ayase memiliki warna cokelat kemerahan, sedangkan Daryl? Kuning. Sepertinya mereka bakalan bertolak belakang deh kepribadiannya. Meski begitu, nyatanya juga demikian kan?

**26. Zet!**

A, Tsugumi jadi marah melihat Daryl menghancurkan _Endlaves_ punya Ayase. J, Tsugumi menjadi tsundere ketika bertemu secara _face_ _to_ _face_ dengan Daryl. Zet, siapa sangka Ayase malah mengizinkan Tsugumi punya cowok sendiri? Dan diam-diam Ayase sudah berpacaran dengan Yahiro. Dunia sudah berubah seiring dengan perginya Gai, Mana dan Inori. Shu juga mulai berusaha memperbaiki diri. Dunia kembali damai sentosa~

**[ End ]**


End file.
